The New PPGZ : The Superstuff Girls Z
by FlamingFerna12
Summary: Ok so this is my first story ever ok so new townsville is almost at lost cause half of New Townsville is controlled by vampires and the ppgz married the rrbz who r vampires and so who protecting townsville? Enjoy!
1. The Begining part 1

**Hi This is my first story ever! So im going to first do it about the ppgz and the rrbz so yeah... also im going to have lots of my own characters so plze enjoy this story! here are the names of my characters... **

**Kiyomi -Blackfire **

**Satoko-Bella**

**Mizusu-Blaze **

**Touko- Bucky **

**Yukiko-Brooke **

**These are the not only thier normal names but when they transform those are their name btw kiyomi is the main character aka my charcter so pleze enjoy the story! this is also my version of the ppgz that the rrbz are vampires and the girls had to marry the boys and so they move out of Townsville, then Momoko/Blossom thinks of something important... WHO IS TAKING CARE OF TOWNSVILLE? Enjoy! **

**Momoko/Blossom pov **

I was sleeping and i have an awesome dream about ice cream when something started to bother me. My dream had just suddenly changed and out of nowhere and I was shown visions of the future. It kept on showing about 5 girls and Townsville. One had black hair with a silver goggles in her hair and she had a black and silver ppgz uniform but the weird thing was that i saw her belt and it didn't have a P on it it had an S. The second girl I saw had orange hair in 2 braids with a cowboy hat, freckles, and wearing an orange ppgz uniform but like the first girl her belt had an S. The third girl had a brown ppgz uniform and she had curly brown hair and an S on her belt like all the other girls. The fourth girl had black hair in a ponytail and she had some bangs on her right eye. She also had the yellow ppgz uniform and just like the others she had an s on her belt. Then I saw the last girl she had white hair with a black head band on her head and she had a white ppgz uniform. Then I saw a sign that says NEW TOWSNVILLE. That's when I started to wake up.

END OF DREAM

Then when I woke up, I found myself to be lying down on the bed that Brick had put me in when I had to mate with him. That all happened 2 years ago while I was only around 17 about turn 18. I then got out of the bed to go find brick and the others to tell them about my weird dream. Just then Brick came into the room. I then yelled out, "Brick! I had the weirdest dream ever! There was five girls that had the ppgz uniform and they were in townsville protetcing it and we were somewhere else and." Brick cut me off and said,"I know I talked it out with my brothers and they all said that they all had the same dream even the other girls." Then he continued and said, "Maybe it was a vision of the future, we dont know yet but just to make sure we are moving back to Townsville since we deafted the wolfs so they wont bother us anymore."

So after Brick told me we were going back to townsville i jumped up and hugged Brick. Then I went to go pack my suitcase and get ready to go back to townsville. I wore a hot pink top with a black and pink striped skirt and pink boots. I also of course had my ppgz belt. Then I went downstairs for breakfeast

**Miyako/Bubbles POV **

I just woke up from a strange dream then i woke up to find Boomer at the door with a smile on his face. He walked up to me and said, " Morning Bubbs, did you sleep well last night?" I yawned and noded my head yes. He then told me about a strange dream about five girls and townsville. He then said " I have some good news Miyako, were going back to townsville so pack up your things, get dressed, have some breakfeast. I'll meet you downstairs ok?" I nooded my head yes one more time and i got ready to go back home and see everyone. I wonder how thier doing?

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV **

Ok first of I woke up having this strange dream the first minute then the next minute I'mpacking up to go back to townsville. It was okward though but I cant believe that I get to go home! So I packed quickly and I went downstairs to see if breakfeat was ready. I find Momoko and Miyako talking to each other.

U liked it hope it was good pleze review! I know its short bt at least its something!


	2. The Begining part 2

**Hey Everybody heres chapter 2 of "The New PPGZ : The Superstuff GIrls Z**" **Thanks People for reviewing! I'm so happy that ur enjoying it so without futher ado lets get started! **

**Kaoru/Buttercup's POV **

Ok so I went downstairs o breakfeast and I saw Miyako and Momoko talking with each other. It looks like they were already finished so I grabed some bacon from the fridge, I cooked it, and began to eat it.

Hey good morning Kaoru! Did you sleep well?" Miyako asked me.

"Yeah Did ya have any strange dreams last night?" Momoko continued.

I put it down my bacon on my plate and said to them, "Now that you mention it, my dream kept on showing these five girls that have the same uniform as us and townsville for some strange reason

"Me too!" said Miyako

"Me three!" said Momoko

"Hey guys you don't think this is like a vision of the future or a sign saying that something is going to happen to townsville right?" said Miyako with a scared look on her face.

"Maybe, but I think that we are moving to see if this has anything to do with us." Momoko said.

We then all finished breakfeast and the boys came in and said"Ok we are finished packing up now we can go back to townsville!" Me and the girls jumped up and started to do the happy dance while the boys started to laugh at the happy dance. The boys then started to do the happy dance as well. After 25 minutes of the happy dance we all colapsed on the floor.

"Well then, lets get going to townsville!" Brick said. Everyone else said,"YEAH LET'S GO!"

So we got and outside and went inside the car. It seemed that the boys put our stuff in the car. Then Brick started to drive to townsville. Me and the girls started to fall asleep. 2 hours later we are t townsviile. Butch started to wake me up and said,"We're home."

SO DID U LIKE IT pleze review! Sorry I t took me a long time a just had writers block also I'm planing to do a story for ouran I just need some ocs kay? I'll tell u everything when i get to chapter 3 kay bye!


	3. Author's Note and OCS NEEDED!

**Ok guys! hi and im not dead like I said I'm gonna write a Ouran story DO NOT WORRY! I will upload more chappies for the story ok so let me explain. Like I said I'm gonna write an ouran story but I need 3 more OCS u see this story is going to have these couples **

**Hikaru x OC**

**Kaoru x OC **

**Kyoya x OC **

**Huni x OC **

**Mori x OC **

**Tamaki x Haruhi **

**So yeah i want the story to be like that but the problem is I cant come up with any OCS for kyoya, huni, or mori so that's when u guys come in and help me so pleze help ok so weah um also pleze review my story! PEACE!**


End file.
